


Edgy bittybones

by 36Bittybonewriter63



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cutting, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/36Bittybonewriter63/pseuds/36Bittybonewriter63





	Edgy bittybones

You in college you been depressed since middle school maybe even younger who knows you don't . only thing that help through your classes is your best friend the razor. You went to twice or once a day. on really good days you don't do it at all . those days are becoming less and less . you have ptsd from your dad your mom love you a lot though .that why you're wondering why your mom sent a rather large package . there a letter though . you might well read it .

Dear ( y/n) ,  
I know you stop seeing your therapist . i don't know if still take your medicine please you do need it . i know you told to stop trying to make feel you better . i not giving up on you though . so i giving you little friend his name is red  
Love  
Mom 

 

Who red ? i got an uneasy feeling as look at the package . so i slowly and carefully rip open the package . to see a sleeping bitty . his teeth was sharp one replace with a golden tooth and small crack on his skull . he had a black fluffy jack and short . with a pair of sneakers . he look like one those bitty edgy ones . so i guess he red . why mom i can barely take care of myself and now i have to care of someone else . he slowly started to wake up. 

“ i guess you (y/n) “ he said sitting up he had bored look on his face .” yup “ we sat there awkwardly” you going to open the rest of the stuff or what “ he yell at me ‘ hash ‘ i thought as i got to work on the rest of the package. There was some of his outfits and a mini doll house that look like his fit . and OWCH . i look at my finger to see him hanging off it . i put my hand under him so he can let go without falling to the floor .He drop into my hand “ i been call your name “ “ sorry i guess i space out “ starting to feel guilty . “ why i alway stuck with the stupid ones . “ he whispered harshly but loud enough that i heard . i start to feel really sad and my arm itch but the bite hold me off . “ what did you need.” “ food “ he growl glaring at me . i remember about edgy like food like mustard . i went to pick him up but he bit me again . so i went the kitchen by myself 

“ mustard , mustard , ah mustard . “ i found in the back since i don't eat mustard to much i grab a thumbal off my sewing table and pour some mustard in to it . “ he drank it quickly . and show me the thumbal to refill it so i did . we did this about 20 times . then he laid down . i decide to look through the stuff again . all i found is few horror movies . a bed , a fluffy pillow . cups and plates his size , with forks and knifes and spoons . and a camera my size with a sticky note that says take ‘ take pictures for me ‘. he saw the camera ” no taking pictures of me “ he spoke with another growl . i nodded my head with agreement . i did not like picture taken of me .i look at the clock it was 2:00 pm 

I let out a sign . then saw red on top of book self ….. Knocking everything over . oh well the room already messy . i start to set the tv up with one of the horror movies. Figuring that he like them . i need him preoccupied to take a shower . once he was content of knock everthing over he started to watch the movie. Then i left him alone .


End file.
